Dicing with Death Episode 108
Tuesday 1509-09-06 Georg conjures Wraithwind, his Phanton Steed, and rides out from Misty Rapids Keep and into the Soggy Hills. Georg returns to the Cassandra the Medusa's lair he had last visited a month ago (Episode 97). Georg puts on a blindfold, casts clairvoyance, and enters the cave. Cassandra tries to removes Georg's blindfold, saying that Georg is too useful to turn to stone, but Georg keeps it on. They talk on the deal she suggested last time Georg was there, a mate in exchange for the location of the Chimera's Lair (The Chimera from Episode 87). Georg asks if he could take custody of one of the Medusa Eggs, but Cassandra reveals it takes practice and maturity for a Medusa to control their stone gaze, and that Georg is only 17 and unlikely able to raise the child well. Georg agrees the two go off to the Medusa's bedchamber. Some time later, Georg and Cassandra leave the lair, and she says her servant snake will lead Georg to the Chimera's Lair. Georg has one last kiss with Cassandra then follows the snake into the Soggy Hills. Some hours later they arrive at the Chimera's Lair, and it is now occupied by Kobolds. Georg tries to go inside, but is attacked by the Kobolds. They crush the snake with a thrown rock. Georg Glitter Dusts and climbs inside the lair to find 20 Kobolds inside, many blinded by the spell. Georg Thunderstaffs. The surviving Kobolds are in full retreat. Georg inspects the treasure hoard. There are 15,500 coins (310 lbs), 9000 silver coins, 3700 gold coins, 2200 iron coins, 600 platinum. Georg is forced to leave behind 3000 silver coins because of the weight limits of Teleport. He teleports back to Misty Rapids Keep. Wednesday 1509-09-07 Georg puts in an order for 2 new treasure chests before heading out. Georg returns to the Chimera's Lair on his Phantom Steed. The Kobold bodies are gone and there is only 2900 silver coins left. Georg collect them and teleports back to the keep. He wizard locks his new chests that have arrived by the time he gets back. Thursday 1509-09-08 Georg needs Mist Dragon Scales, for potions of Gaseous Form. There is Hydroxis the Mist Dragon that lives north of Hillsborough. So Georg that day rides his Phantom Steed past Thornwood (which is in lockdown) then heads across the Ashlands. He stops some miles west of Anvil on the farside of the Firewood. Friday 1509-09-09 Georg travels the day and enters the Hourglass Desert. Georg sees the glass Uron, the Brass Dragon, who lives in the desert, has created with it's heat breath. Georg inspects the glass and finds that it is regular glass and not Obsidian. Eventually Georg arrives on the coast and sees he sees the Misty Valley Island, where Hydroxis is rumored to live. Georg makes camp on the beach. Saturday 1509-09-10 Georg casts Detect Object and finds some Dragonscales in the water. Georg disrobes and goes for a swim. Georg gathers 3 scales off the sea floor. Georg then flys to the island then back, observing what he can, not spotting any civilization or Dragons. Sunday 1509-09-11 Georg goes out again for more scales, this time with water breathing. He collects 61 more scales. Georg then teleports back to Misty Rapids. 1509-09-12 - 1509-09-18 Georg makes 2 potions of Gaseous Form. 1509-09-19 - 1509-09-26 Georg considers where to buy some more books so he can continue his spell research. The places in Eridon that produce books are Stromheim, Highcastle, Fortune, Newfort & Anvil. Stromheim has closed it's gates, word is it experienced some serious law enforcement issues, a lot of murders and chaos. Highcastle has had a lot of important people vanished, but it's gates & port are still open, and the gold mine still operational. Anvil and Newfort are smaller, but are fully open. Fortune has many issues, as ever. Georg contacts traveling merchants and making arrangements to acquire the books. Georg does manage to obtain 500gp of books for his library during this week. The Misty Rapids spymaster, Vanessa, gives Georg another lead. That Kerak, the late cleric Leader of the Bastards of the Firewood, had a book collection, and those books would still be in Anvil. Vanessa then gives Georg an update about the Assassinations, the leaders of Thornwood, Shirebrook, Copperhill, Highcastle. Georg gives Vanessa his original potion of Gaseous Form as a gift. 1509-09-27 - 1509-09-28 Georg travels to Anvil on his Phantom Steed and arrives at Midday on the second day of traveling. Georg spends the afternoon in the Firewood Brewery, a Common quality Tavern. That night Georg drinks a potion of Gaseous Form and sneaks into the Anvil Keep. Georg scouts around and finds some good books in the library, none on the treasury and 3 books in the Baron Von Ludwin's chambers. Georg uses a light twice to see the books in the Baron's bed chamber, but finds that the books are trivial except 1. Georg hides under the bed as the burst of light wakes up the Baron and his wife. They call for a guard and a cleric to investigate what is going on. Georg hides in his Pocket Dimension when the cleric begins casting a spell. After an hour Georg returns to reality. The potion has expire. Georg steals the useful book then dimension doors down back to the library, waking up the couple again. Georg grabs the other 8 useful books as an alarm is raised upstairs. Georg then teleports to Misty Rapids before he can be discovered. Georg assesses the value of the books, and determines they are 1500gp worth of books. Georg's library is now worth 7033gp. 1509-09-29 - 1509-10-21 Georg waits around for Book Deliveries, spending his time doing other things. Georg in this time travels back to Anvil to speak with the Bookbinder, this time wearing his Misty Rapids regalia. The Bookbinder gives Georg some leads of where he can find some books. The best lead is Redport, the best tradehub. Also Mahtava if Georg finds a female guide. 1509-10-22 Lady Dysec gives birth to Baron Song's son (thanks to the Witch of the Wilds). Category:Dicing with Death Episodes